mysterious_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Song Contest 30
Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 30th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #30 will be the 30th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the TBA, located in TBA, , following the country's victory at the 29th edition with TBA performing "TBA". This will be the TBA time the country hosts the contest. The contest is scheduled to consist of 02 semi finals and finally the grand final, with official dates for the semi finals being TBA and the grand final being the TBA. As of TBA 2016, TBA countries have announced their participation in the contest so far. Location TBA , announced on TBA 2016 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the TBA in TBA. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After win in , those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to TBA. The TBA in TBA, which has a capacity of approximately TBA attendees, was announced as the host venue on TBA 2016. This will be the Arena's first time hosting the contest. Presenters On TBA 2016, NBS announced that TBA and TBA will be the hosts of the TBAth contest. TBA will host in the Green Room. thumb|left|550px|TBA (Left), TBA (centre) and TBA (right) Format The competition will consist of 02 semi-finals and a final, a format which is being reintroduced into the contest to maximise the chances for all countries qualifying. The 10 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 6 countries from the previous edition , , , , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. *TBA Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on TBA. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , , , , and . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that , and would vote in semi final #01 and , and would vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 TBA Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Semi Final 2 TBA Countries are participating in this Semi Final with , and voting as 3 of the 6 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 10 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. : Qualified Grand Final 26 Countries will create the grand final. 10 from Semi Final 1, 10 from Semi Final 2 and the automatic qualifiers , , , , and . The draw on , , , , and position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country First part of results 01. Second part of results 22. Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified This is how the finalists scored in the wildcard battle. : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced